Generally, a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material is processed through color developing, bleach-fixing or bleaching and fixing, and stabilizing or washing steps.
In recent years, reduction of replenishers in the above-mentioned processing steps has been proposed in accordance with movement for reducing pollution, and technologies for reduced replenishing of color developer including that in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter, referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I Publication) No. 211750/1989 have been disclosed. However, fluctuation of photographic characteristics accompanied with the reduction of replenisher has become a serious problem The above-mentioned problem appears remarkably in continuous processing or running processing by means of an automatic processor.
A color light-sensitive material has a blue sensitive, a green sensitive and a red sensitive silver halide emulsion layers. These layers contain respectively a yellow coupler, a magenta coupler and a cyan coupler.
It has proved that a green sensitive silver halide emulsion containing a magenta coupler is easy to be affected by the fluctuation of photographic properties created in continuous processing in automatic processor, though the reason is unknown. Therefore, its improvement has been desired.
In addition, when a light-sensitive material is conveyed in an automatic processor, a problem that said light-sensitive material clings to conveyance rollers and adheres on a conveyance unit preventing normal conveyance and, in worse cases, stopping the conveyance, hereinafter, such a problem may be called "jamming problem", occurs in continuous processing especially, though it is a rare case. When a jamming problem occurs, not only loss in a light-sensitive material but also damages including time loss and labor loss expensed for abolishing it and stop of the automatic processor are extremely serious. Therefore, it is strongly demanded to eliminate the above-mentioned problem completely.
In addition, a so-called finished print photograph which has finished development processing has a problem peculiar to print photograph such as the adherence of finger-print like dirt when it contacts a hand and sticking of print photograph together. One of those which influence the above-mentioned problem is a feeling f sticking, or sticking property. Though causal relation between the above-mentioned feeling of sticking of print photograph and the occurrence of jamming problem is unknown, it is expectable that a jamming problem will be reduced when a feeling of sticking is eliminated.
In order to improve feeling of sticking in print photograph, a technology to employ fluid paraffin was disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 267640/1989, a technology to employ a hydrophobic fluorine compound was disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 96649/1989 and a technology to employ fine grained inorganic compound was disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 206746/1988. However, since most of the above-mentioned materials were contained in the outermost layer in order to obtain higher effectiveness, all of them had a defect to be easy to create some deterioration in image. In addition, a feeling of sticking in print photograph proved to have a tendency to increase accompanied with continuation of processing.